No Place Like Home
by elle311
Summary: Draco and Hermione from Direct Messaging and Messages of Love. Draco has finally brought Hermione home and hopes to make her feel welcome there. He devises a little game to do just that and Hermione is a more than a willing participant. Muggle AU. Present day. Rated M for language and mature situations.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was originally posted as Chapter 15 in the story Messages of Love. Since it is going to be at least nine more chapters, I have decided to make it a separate story. There are quite a few rooms to get to in Draco and Hermione's home!

If you are here, I thank you for continuing to follow this couple on their journey.

* * *

I had not forgotten that I wanted us to christen every room in the house now that Hermione was finally here to share it with me. After she was settled in bed, I came in with a bowl full of folded up pieces of paper. I got into bed and kissed my love.

I said, "Hermione, it's time the rooms in this house get a proper christening now that the Lady of the House is home. Are you up for a little game?"

"You know I am, babe."

"Fantastic! There are nine rooms in the house. I didn't count the deck because we took care of that yesterday..." Hermione shivered and I might have started to get a little hard at the thought of the delicious sixty-nine involving ice last night. We both looked at each other and smirked.

"Anyway love, we will take turns drawing a room. I will take the extra room since I am the host. This way we can either plan the activities or be spontaneous if we happen to be in that room at the same time. The only other stipulation is once we do a certain act or position, it can't be repeated in another room. For example, a sixty-nine has been already done out on the deck so that's now out for the rest of the game."

"Dang it, Draco, I rather love that one!"

"Me too, but I think this will lead us to be more creative," I replied while wagging my eyebrows at her.

Then my girl had a real look of concern on her face. "Does that mean I can't lick your lollipop again until this game is done?"

I look at her with furrowed brows, and then burst out laughing when it dawned on me what she was talking about.

"Well how about this..." I said, the prospect of her not being able to pleasure my cock with her mouth suddenly became a problem for me too. "If you suck me while on your knees, then the next time it has to be with you between my legs." She lets out a dramatic sigh of relief...and then smirks again. "Okay, let's do this."

"Ladies first", I say while shaking around the bowl. Hermione plucks one out, turns around and opens it. She fist pumps and says, "Yes, I wanted this one!"

It's my turn and then we go again til all are gone.

"When will this little game start?"

"I was thinking tomorrow. This way, we'd have time to think about what we want to do."

"I hope this doesn't mean we're abstaining tonight," Hermione says and makes her eyes as wide as she can so she looks like a kitten you just can't say no to.

"Oh hell no! I plan to ravage you! Right now in fact...," as I put the empty bowl on the nightstand, and start crawling over her while she sinks down into the mattress, laughing.

She opens her legs to accommodate me and swipes at her forehead in a mock sigh of relief. "You couldn't resist me if you tried."

"Oh, you know it, love."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Home Office

A/N: Hermione drew the Home Office and Draco will find out how much fun they can have at his desk. Hermione's POV.

* * *

This was too good to be true. Draco was in his office and that was a room that I drew and wanted. I put on a lacy nude bra and then a white button down blouse, leaving the top ones unbuttoned so he can see my cleavage if I happen to have to do some bending over. I put on a plaid pencil skirt, but then was a little concerned about how tight it was and what I intended to do, so I put on a little black tweed swingy skirt instead. I then took off my thong, rummaged through my undies drawer and plucked out a different pair. I put on a string of pearls and the black stilettos Pansy insisted I buy as well when we went to Manolo Blahnik. I put my hair up in a messy bun and then swiped on some red lipstick. I sprayed some perfume into the air and walked through it. I put on my glasses, grabbed my tablet, and walked down the hall towards his office, heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

I knocked on the office door, opened it and said in my most sexy voice, "Mr. Malfoy, you wanted to see me?" Thankfully, he's sitting at his desk. Perfect! He eyed me up and down and started to grin. Without missing a beat he started to play along. "Yes Miss Granger, I do," and waves me in.

"What may I help you with?" He started to smirk and said, "I have to respond to all these requests, sweeping his hand in a wide gesture. "What do you suggest I do?"

"I think I need to take some dictation for you, Mr. Malfoy." And with that I come around his desk and stand directly in front of him. I lean down slowly so he can look down my blouse, then give him a peck on the lips. I straighten myself up and gesture for him to get up. Then I pull his comfy sweats and boxer briefs down to his ankles. He steps out of them and then kicks them out of the way.

"Sit, Mr. Malfoy, I think this will take awhile..." I get down on my knees and then kiss the tip of his semi-hard cock. I start sucking on the head while stroking him. He is watching me, so I take in every inch, while looking directly into his eyes. I know he is staring at my red lips wrapped around around his delicious cock, and hear him gulp. I feel it hit the back of my throat. I do this a few more times until I start to gag. I then start to lick up the length to the head and slowly back down. I stroke him and kiss and lick his balls. I switch my attention back to his cock and my head starts bobbing up and down. He holds my head still for a moment, then says, "Miss Granger, I need to see your tits..." He helps me up and slowly, I start to unbutton my blouse. I untuck it from my skirt, and leave it open while unhooking the clasp in the front of my of bra. Once bare, I fondle my breasts and start to pinch my nipples, making them hard.

"Come here, Miss Granger, I need to take a closer look." He is stroking his cock. I grab a pillow from the couch and throw it in front of his feet and kneel between his legs again. He is fondling my tits and starts circling his thumbs on my nipples. I gently bat his hands away and move in on his cock once more. "Mr. Malfoy, if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my dictation before the end of the day." I stroke his cock and then suck the head into my mouth. I go lower and lower until he's hitting the back of my throat again. I snake my hand down to finger my clit. I moan around his cock. My pussy is practically dripping. I dip a couple of fingers in and then I offer them to Draco's lips. He closes his eyes as he sucks on them. I tell him, "I need to finish up, it's almost time quitting time." I stand, hike up my skirt, straddle him and sink right down onto his cock.

He grabs my ass, and when he realizes I'm wearing lacy crotchless underwear, he says, "Fuck, Miss Granger!"

"I'm doing my best to fuck you, Mr. Malfoy. Please tell me when you wish to finish." I am rocking my hips and Draco's holding onto my waist and thrusting into me. He starts to rub my clit. His mouth suckles one nipple and then the other. When he gently bites it, I throw my head back as a sweet wave of bliss overtakes me and I come around his cock. He's thrusting hard and fast. He groans, "I'm just about done, Miss Gran...but he can"t finish his sentence because I am off him and already sucking the cum right out of him. I finish like I started with a kiss to the tip. I look at him and say, "Mr. Malfoy, I do believe that with my exemplary dictation skills, I certainly deserve a raise."

"You got it, Miss Granger."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Kitchen

A/N: Draco and Hermione are the picture of domestic bliss. It's one of his rooms and he feels like cooking up something delicious that she can not say no to, even though they just ate!

* * *

It's been about a month since Hermione and I have been living together. We have established routines that have worked well for us. Dinner was a good example. I cooked two nights, she cooked two nights, we go out or order takeout two nights, and on Sunday, we actually plan and make a meal together. We just had what she called a good old fashioned Sunday dinner: meatloaf, mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans, and apple pie a la mode. She wanted me to have a taste of what her parents used to fix and that she loved. I had cleared off the dining room table. Hermione was at the sink doing dishes. I moved into the kitchen, putting away the leftovers and cleaning up the stove.

She looked so adorable. She had on a pretty, white eyelet dress. It was beautiful against her sunkissed skin. She spent a lot of time on our deck, her love of the ocean drew her out there and was her favorite place to write. Over it she had on a vintage apron, the fabric covered in patterned bowls and roosters. She also had on fancy aqua rubber gloves with ruffled cuffs and was busy scrubbing away on a particularly dirty pan.

She looked so at home and that made me happy...and horny. I was oddly turned on by what she was wearing. She was the quintessential domestic goddess and I wanted to worship her body. Since the kitchen was one of the rooms I drew, it was time to continue our Christening Party.

I came up behind my girl and put my arms around her. She leaned back into me and said, "Hey babe, all finished up?"

"Not quite," I say, as brush aside her curls to pepper kisses on the side of her neck. She laughs a little and says, "Babe, I'm a little busy here."

"Well love, it's going to get really busy up in here!"

I start to grind my erection on her sexy behind. She drops the pan she was working on into the sink and bubbles splash and drip down the cabinet. She leans away from the sink and grips the counter with those gloved hands. I pull down my sweats and boxer briefs down just enough to free my cock. I lift the hem of her dress and I am shocked to find her commando. I will ask her about that later, but right now there's only one thing on my mind. I line my cock up with her entrance and push in. She widens her stance a little a leans down a bit further, this time her forehead on her arms. My hands are on her hips, and I start nice and slow. She reaches between her legs to feel where I am joined to her. "Mmmm , babe, you feel so good!" I feel my cock get harder at the feel of that gloved hand touching me.

She's the one that feels fucking good. I love the way she gets so wet as soon as I enter her. She is now meeting my thrusts with hers. I spank her arse, then grab her hips again. She is moaning, "Oh god, Draco, fuck me harder!" When I comply with her wish she's gasping, "Oh yes, babe...just like that..."I untie the apron strings so I can put my hands under her dress. I unhook her bra and fondle her breasts. I am snapping my hips and pinching her nipples. I lower a hand to finger her clit. I am rubbing it and want to bring my fingers up to my mouth to taste her but she begins to moan, "Draco...babe...I'm gonna...I'm gonna come!" I am arched over her now, kissing the back of neck as her orgasm courses through her body.

I am grinding my pelvis against her arse. I hold out as long as I can until she reaches around to spank me. She hands are now on both cheeks and she pins me against her as I come inside her.

We both stand there a moment to catch our breath. I slip out of her and she whines a little. I pull up my pants and then drop to my knees. I want that taste of her I was delayed in getting earlier. She drapes a leg over my shoulder. I swipe my tongue on her pussy, then kiss her clit. I groan when I see the inside of her thighs coated in my cum. I lick our combined juices off from one thigh and then the other. I take my time to lick that sweet pussy clean, I don't mind at all taking care of a hot mess I helped make. I give extra attention to that hard little nub and when I nip it, she is grinding her pussy in my face. She fists my hair as her hips are bucking, finding her bliss once more. I stand up and pull down her dress. She grabs my head and her tongue is in my mouth, desperate to taste us on it. She then licks my lips and smiles at me. "I take it the kitchen was one of your rooms?"

I hold her close in my arms. I whisper in her ear, "Yes love...and naughty girl, since when do you go around the house without knickers?"

"Oh babe, I know you...you were practically eyefucking me during dinner. When you took a little more time to clean up in the dining room, I figured you had to be up to something. I took them off and stashed them under the sink just in case!"

"Clever girl!", I say. And just like that, we checked room number two off the list. Just seven more rooms to go...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Garage

Draco and I had just come home from a night out. Months ago, he had instituted a little game for us to play at home. He wanted to christen every room in the house but the game stalled after just three rooms. We checked off the deck, his home office, and the kitchen. We had seven rooms left and one of the ones I had was the garage! Only a man would want to do it there! I wanted to start up the game again and tonight would be the night.

We came into the house and were taking off our jackets. "Oh no!" I cried.

"What's the matter love?"

"One of my bracelets fell off, I'm going to go look in the car."

As I entered the garage and shut the door, I thought for a split second of draping myself on the hood of one of his sports cars, just like in one of those big hair rock band videos. I'd have my dress bunched up around my waist, my hand in my thong, fingering myself. Then I thought of him groaning, but not out of pleasure. He might get a bit upset over the possible scratching or marring of the expensive car's finish. So I kept on walking right over to my car.

He bought me a cute little convertible. I let him pick it out, I wasn't choosy when it came to cars. I also wanted him to be comfortable in it, especially since he would be doing most of the driving in the god awful California traffic. I did insist on having a back seat, something none of his fancy sports cars had and I was glad this evening because we would need a little more room for what I had in store for him.

I was wearing a cute little dress, another Pansy Parkinson creation. It was off white with a v-neck, sleeveless and a little ruffle hem. It was perfect for a warm Cali night.

I opened the car door to the back seat and waited for him to come out. Thankfully, my car was farthest from the door so when I heard him open it, I could get into position. I started looking at my phone while waiting because I knew he would come looking for me eventually. I hear the creak of the door and immediately bend over pretending to search the car seat. He would have a full view of my backside and if I played my cards right, that view would have the desired effect on him. Even though I knew he would come up behind me, he still startled me. His hand caressed my thigh and I bolted straight up, clutching my hand to my chest.

"Draco...babe, you startled me! Thank God the top was down or I would have hit my head!"

"Sorry love, I was just wondering what was taking you so long. Did you find your bracelet?"

"No, and I give him a pouty look. Would you mind checking for me? It's one of my favorites, I bought it at an art fair back home."

I move and he gets in and starts feeling behind the seat cushions. I get in and close the door. He is sitting on the seat and looking at me with a questioning look. I smile and quick as a flash, I am on my man and straddle him.

"Hermione, what are you...", but I cut him off with a kiss and a quick roll of my hips. As it finally dawns on him what is happening, his arms go around my waist and he draws me closer to him.

"The game?"

"Oh yes…"

I start rolling my hips again making sure my crotch is brushing against his each time I move. My hands are in his hair, taking his manbun down. That long hair he's been rocking lately drives me crazy and I need to run my fingers through it. I grab the back of his head and he sucks my tongue into his open mouth. Our kisses deepen as our tongues dance around each other. I lift the hem of his shirt so I can feel his warm skin. He gives my bottom lip a nip, then gets rid of his shirt. He grabs the hem of my dress and soon it's gone to join his shirt. He eyes my pale blue bra then yanks the cups down, pinching both nipples which elicits a soft moan from me. Then his head dips low to capture a nipple in his mouth, while he palmed the other breast. He alternates between both while I cradle his head to my chest. I fist that hair and whisper sweet endearments to tell him how much I love him.

Babe cups my ass, fingers digging in and then he slaps both cheeks at the same time. I kiss that little smirk off his face. Then I snake my hand down to grab that delicious arousal I'd been grinding on. Mmm...so hard and ready.

I start to fumble with his button, then slowly unzip his pants. He is delightfully bare underneath.

"Naughty boy, I mock chastise, were you this way all night?"

He grins and shakes his head. I figured you were up to something so I wanted to be ready."

He scoots up and I drag his pants to his knees. He puts his hand down my thong and rubs my clit, then dips his fingers into me.

"God, I love how you are always so wet for me", he groans. I grab his hand and lick my juiciness off his fingers while looking directly into his baby blues. I close my eyes and moan, which makes him groan again.

He moves my thong to the side, then grabs my hips to guide me over his erection. Then suddenly, he stops me.

"Oh no love, he says. You've already done me this way in my office, remember? Gotta think of something else. I kiss him and then get up and turn around to do him reverse cowgirl. He kisses my neck, then puts his hands on my hips once again. I grab his cock and I slowly slide down, wanting to feel every inch of him. Fully seated, I grab the front seats as I lift myself up and come down on him, over and over. His hands starts to guide my hips, he wants it slower...steadier. He plants kisses down my spine as I move on him. Then he unhooked my bra and reached around to fondle my breasts. He slowly pulls me towards him til my back is on his chest. He starts to kiss my neck while he thrusts up into me. One of his hands goes down to rub my clit and my hands go up around his neck. I feel so exposed, and it's really turning me on. I imagine we're outside and people can clearly see me being fucked by this gorgeous man behind me. Thinking about this and the fact that he is rubbing my clit has me moaning his name as he brings me to orgasm.

I want to return the favor so I tell him, "Draco, we're out in the open, people can see you fondling my breasts and know that I'm taking you deep in me. They know you've made me come around you! They know you're gonna come hard in me too! He groans and finds his bliss. I turn and he leans in to kiss my lips.

He tells me "That was hot, love. My turn next, I can't wait for you to see what I come up with!"


End file.
